ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
ChamAlien (E-10)
ChamAlien is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Merlinisapien from an unknown planet. 'Appearance' ChamAlien has a slim body that resembles a large purple salamander with darker purple camo-esque spots all over his body and a short tail. He has three triangular eyes, the left being blue, the right red and the top green, but the red and blue eyes are the only ones that blink, while the green eye doesn't. The top of his head is purple-black, with a spike-shaped fin on the back of his head. He has four-fingered hands and three toes on his frog-like feet. He also has a wide mouth with sharp teeth. ChamAlien also has spikes sticking out his upperback and lower jaw. The Omnitrix symbol is located at the end of his throat. 'Powers and Abilities' ChamAlien's main ability is his camouflage; he is capable of blending in with the color of his surroundings with such effectiveness that he appears invisible. ChamAlien is very agile, quick, flexible and can climb walls with ease. His body is highly slippery and smooth, making him very difficult to grab. ChamAlien has a long, retractable black barb that can come out of the tip of his tail. ChamAlien has enhanced strength and durability, enough to push a car and a huge truck several yards away and defeat a Vulpimancer in battle. 'Weaknesses' Although ChamAlien appears to turn invisible when he camouflages himself, he actually just changes his color, so his shadow can still be seen. As such, any place filled with too many bright lights can be a disadvantage. Creatures that can sense his mana or scent, or even aliens like Vulpimancers can track ChamAlien in an instant. Despite being invisible ChamAlien's footprints can be seen, as well as accidentally bumping into someone, or getting shot with a bullet. 'History' * ChamAlien first appeared in Investigating: Private Maggie. ChamAlien defeated Van Rook and Munya, but failed to catch V.V. Argost. * In Stakeout, ChamAlien attempted to defeat Deji, but lost chase of the Weatherheads. * In A Mutt's Tale, ChamAlien attempts to stop the fireworks armor from going off. * In ''Creating The Mix'', ChamAlien fought up ship against the SACT's warships. * In Dream A Little Dream Of Me, ChamAlien battled Fasttrack and was defeated by Wildmutt. * In The Sound and the Fury, ChamAlien sneaked into Professor Proff's old laboratory. * In Burning the Ashes and Brightening Spirits, ChamAlien escaped from V.V. Argost. 'Appearances' * ''Investigating: Private Maggie'' (first appearance, accidental transformation) * Stakeout * A Mutt's Tale (cameo) * ''Creating The Mix'' (selected alien was Big Chill) * ''Dream A Little Dream Of Me'' * The Sound and the Fury * Burning the Ashes and Brightening Spirits 'Trivia' *ChamAlien is the last alien of the set of 10 to be revealed before the E-10 series launch. *ChamAlien's Omnitrix symbol is confusing to most people due to the fact it may look like its located on his chest, but is really located at the end of his throat, on his lower neck. If you look closer at ChamAlien's concept art and his design in the Ben 10 canon, his Omnitrix is lower than the placement shown in E-10. This was planned for both Omnitrix diversity and to throw the audience off, despite some fans not liking it or just not making sense all together. *ChamAlien, like Upgrade and Heatblast are the only aliens to have concept art. **However ChamAlien is the only alien to have his concept art released to the public, and was the first alien ever designed for the series. *Originally Spitter was going to be used instead of ChamAlien, but due to ChamAlien be a more recognized alien by Ben 10 fans, and with discussion by Migster7 and Alanomaly saying that "they do not like Spitter", Ebomnitrix decided to use ChamAlien instead. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Merlinisapiens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Camouflage Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Purple Aliens Category:Multi-Eyed Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Red-Eyed Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Blue-Eyed Aliens Category:Stealth Aliens